1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improved seating apparatus for the SOLO pilot in a side-by-side dual-control airplane, and to an improved method of SOLO pilotage of said airplane to give said pilot complete field of view with 0 percent BLIND.
2. Status of the Prior Art
When a SOLO pilot flew a conventional side-by-side dual-control airplane he sat in the LEFT seat and was BLIND in 45 to 60 percent of the entire sphere of SOLID angle centered at his nose. This resulted in a continuing series of fatal midair collisions. If he tried to lean to the right window to look out the right side, he found his head on the level of the right window sill and with very little outlook. My U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,572,615 and 3,643,899 show how to construct VIEWMASTER airplanes whose pilots have exceptionally large solid angles of vision and small percentages BLIND. Until the presently constructed half BLIND airplanes have been worn out and replaced by VIEWMASTERS, they can be salvaged for safe SOLO flight as training requires, by being flown from a centerplane seat by the scanning methods disclosed in this patent, thereby achieving or approaching 0 percent BLIND.